


I Hear the Thunder (But I Won't Run)

by americanhoney913



Series: Smells Like Home [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, WWE NXT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanhoney913/pseuds/americanhoney913
Summary: I see the waves crashing in the harborJust beyond the breakI should run and hide with the othersBut I can't look awayShe's a hurricaneThe sun is rising, the rain is fallingI wanna give you all that's left of meI will run, I will run into the hurricane-- Hurricane, The Fray***Charlotte wanders, more like swaggers, over to where Becky's standing on the side of the ring. "Hey, what're you doing down there?" she asks as she extends her hand and, maybe this is what Jasmine felt like, because the redhead hesitates for a moment, her eyes flicking to Sasha before she takes Charlotte's hand. A thrill goes up her spine and she's never been more grateful for the special scent-blockers that all the NXT stars are contractually obligated to wear before their big debut under the ring lights. Becky doesn’t know how they work or what they do, but she’s happy that she’s not seen as just another omega trying to be a star. The first time the audience meets you, they shouldn't have any preconceived notions about you because of your status. Just like your competitors should learn to respect you by your merit.





	I Hear the Thunder (But I Won't Run)

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Tumblr Prompt: Im loving you ABO charlynch/baysha series, do you think you can write one explaining how charlynch got together or how they mated?
> 
> NOTE: Before a wrestler debuts, unless they're in their hotel room, they have scent blockers.

The first time Becky meets Charlotte Flair, she’s locked in a spar with Sasha. Her muscles bulge and she’s pacing one side of the ring. If Becky squints, she can imagine a lioness instead of a tall blonde with a fangy smile and boulder shoulders, blood dripping from her jowls, claws extended and ready to pounce on her prey. In the back of her mind, Becky thinks,  _ damn, I’d love to be that prey _ , before she remembers that she isn’t there to socialize and make friends. She’s here to kick ass and make a name for herself. And no sexy Flair is gonna knock her down.

She inhales and makes her way over to where they’re fighting, rests her crossed arms on the side of the ring, and just watches. She’s so glad they have everyone mask their scents when they come in, at least until they debut. Becky knows there’s probably more alphas than any other group, maybe a few betas scattered here and there but, as far as Becky knows, she’s the only omega here.

The place stinks like sweat and Becky wrinkles her nose, but she smiles as she watches Sasha use Charlotte’s running momentum against her and flips them over. Charlotte grunts and Becky jumps back when the blonde lands right near her.

“Take that,” Sasha shouts as she stands up and flexes. "I'm the boss around here, and you're not gonna top that, Baby Flair."

Charlotte gets up, crosses her arms, and Becky has to remind herself to look at Charlotte's face and not her boobs. She walks over to Sasha and shakes her hand. Sasha's beaming and she reaches out to grab Charlotte's hand when the blonde uses that and flips Sasha and sits on her back, holds her arm behind her in a twist.

"Now who's the boss?" Charlotte asks with a cheeky smirk. 

"Get offa me, Charlotte!" Sasha grumbles, trying to roll to the side. "You're gonna crush my ribs."

Becky chuckles as Charlotte stands up and the two of them look down at her.

Charlotte wanders, more like swaggers, over to where she's standing on the side of the ring. "Hey, what're you doing down there?" she asks as she extends her hand and, maybe this is what Jasmine felt like, because the redhead hesitates for a moment, her eyes flicking to Sasha before she takes Charlotte's hand. A thrill goes up her spine and she's never been more grateful for the special scent-blockers that all the NXT stars are contractually obligated to wear before their big debut under the ring lights. Becky doesn’t know how they work or what they do, but she’s happy that she’s not seen as just another omega trying to be a star. The first time the audience meets you, they shouldn't have any preconceived notions about you because of your status. Just like your competitors should learn to respect you by your merit. 

However, there's something inside her soul, or inside her omega, that's screaming and whining when Charlotte pulls away once Becky's standing in the ring.

“What’s up, Red?” Sasha comes over and shakes her hand. “Nice to meet another person who appreciates color.”

“I like yers too.”

“Oh, I love the accent,” Charlotte cuts in. She slings her arms over Sasha’s and Becky’s shoulders. Her arms are long and they feel heavy against Becky’s skin, warm and now all Becky can think of is being wrapped in these arms during her next heat. She shakes her head and tries to put it out of her mind as she wiggles out from under Charlotte’s arm. Sasha follows and crosses her arms.

“Thanks, lass.” Becky nods her head. She blushes when her stomach growls loudly and covers it with her hand. “Sorry. Just haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Sasha chuckles. “You seem like the type of person who’s always hungry.”

Becky shrugs.

“I think it’s kinda cute,” Charlotte says and Becky curses her pale, Irish roots because she feels her whole body go red. “Come on,” she grabs Becky’s hand, “I’m sure they’ve started serving at the canteen by now.” She pulls Becky along and Sasha wiggles her eyebrows at the redhead. Becky scowls back before she turns to smile at the blonde.

* * *

Becky’s first heat at NXT, before her debut, happens when she and Sasha are rooming together. The scent-blockers might keep others from knowing she’s an omega, but she can’t hide it from Sasha when it begins. She has her suppressants, thank God, but they just help with the crazy craving for alpha and sex and dampen the musk an omega gives off to attract alphas.

However, when she wakes up on a random Sunday a few weeks out from her debut, feeling like shit and sweating like a whore in church. Sasha comes out of the bathroom as Becky’s sitting up in bed, head in her hands, and wrinkles her nose.

“What the fuck?” She balls her towel up and throws it at Becky. “Why didn’t you tell me you were an omega?”

“Uh…” Becky glances up at Sasha. “Sorry.” She rubs the back of her neck. 

“At least I’m not gonna jump you,” Sasha says as she riffles through her bag to find clothes.

“Omega?”

“Omega.” Sasha goes about changing before she throws a towel at Becky. “At least shower so I don’t gotta smell your stink.”

Becky gives Sasha the finger and heads into the bathroom. Sasha says that she’s texting Hunter about it and she won’t be going into work today.

* * *

Sasha and Becky become closer after that. They’re not sure about anyone else, because of the scent-blockers, but it’s nice to not be alone. From what Sasha’s told her about the main roster, most of the wrestlers that succeed and go on to win belts are alphas with a few betas nabbing them for short reigns. Only one omega has ever been successful and gone on to become a true Hall of Famer. 

Becky tells Sasha that they’re going to change that statistic and change it. They’re going to take what Lita did and they’re going to make sure everyone knows that omegas are just as good as alphas or betas in the ring. That they deserve to be there just as much as anyone else.

And the only way they can do that is by leaning on each other, trusting no one else.

As soon as Becky and Sasha debut, the redhead knows they’re going to be scrutinized, a spectacle, but not taken seriously. And all the alphas will know who they are. 

“Never trust an alpha,” Sasha reminds her, echoing the sentiment both Finn and her mother had told her countless times before. She whispers it right before they debut, knowing that as soon as these scent-blockers are gone, people’s perspective of them is going to change. Becky knows Charlotte will look at her differently. They met on an even playing field, but everything’s going to change after tonight.

“Never trust an alpha,” Becky responds right before her name’s called. It’s their pacts to each other to never forget, even when they’re fighting each other or apart, that all they can rely on is each other.

* * *

Becky won’t look Charlotte in the eye the next morning when she gets to the PC. She heads straight for Sasha. She hides behind the shield that is Sasha Banks for at least a week and a half. A new wrestler, Bayley appears by Charlotte’s side, smelling like the scent-blockers, and she becomes another barrier between the blonde and the redhead. 

Oh, Charlotte tries her hardest to drag Becky into the conversation, into movie nights and late night snack runs, but she always dodges by saying she’s training.

It hurts, watching Charlotte’s blue eyes turn stormy with hurt every time she says no. She tries to ignore the smell of rotting, wilted flowers when Charlotte retreats with her tail between her legs.

She remembers the moment she locked eyes with the blonde. When she met Charlotte Flair, she’d been transported back to her childhood. And she knew she’s fucked. Charlotte stood like a queen in that ring and Becky expects her to be a high-and-mighty, “my dad’s Ric Flair” and all that rot, but she’s not. She’s a big ball of sunshine with a huge smile and an exuberant attitude. And even though there were scent-blockers, Charlotte smells like Sweet Pea and lavender.

When Becky was younger, she loved playing in her mother’s flower garden. In spring, the smell that permeated the air was so strong that she felt like she was drowning in a sea of flowers. Her mother, on hands and knees, would show a young Becky how to carefully tend to each one, to nurture them and help them grow in the way that best fit them.

Now, though, she knows that those flowers were mixed into the garden that is Charlotte. The smell of home washes over her every time they’re fighting in the ring together, every time she passes Charlotte in the hallway or they’re in a room together. Her omega hums and claws at her, begging to be closer to Charlotte, but her mom’s words, Sasha’s words, echo in her ears.

“Never trust an alpha.”

* * *

“Okay, that’s it!”

Becky jumps when Charlotte storms into the locker room. She looks around, but the room is empty save for herself and the blonde. The door slams shut and Becky backs up. The scent of flowers is so strong inside the room, as if her mother’s garden has become overrun and it’s almost too much.

“Hey, Charlotte,” she says shyly, voice straining. 

The redhead backs up as Charlotte stalks towards her, backing them up into a locker until she can smell the blonde’s mouthwash, can feel their chests pressing together. 

“I’m done with you avoiding me,” she says as she rests one hand on the wall next to Becky, trapping her. The redhead flashes back to that lioness from the first day, but now there’s froth dripping from her mouth instead of blood and full-on crazy in her eyes. 

The storm swirling in those sapphire orbs has turned into a hurricane and Becky’s afraid she won’t be able to withstand the storm. “It’s been a month, Becks.” The nickname hurts and Becky turns her head away. “Why won’t you look at me?”

The redhead swallows and shakes her head. “I can’t.” She does out of the corner of her eye and sees the storm barrier being breached, the floodwalls and levees overcome with water, as tears begin to fill Charlotte’s eyes. “I’m sorry.”

“Fuck, Becky, it hurts.” Charlotte’s voice cracks on her name. "You're my best friend. I miss you. What changed?"

Becky blinks, shocked. She wants to step back, but the chill of the wall reminds her she can't. She shakes her head and touches Charlotte's arm for the first time in a month. Becky bites her lip to hide her gasp as her skin tingles. The omega inside her preens and trembles, strains towards Charlotte even as Becky pushes back into the concrete behind her. Charlotte lets out a shaky breath as she moves her other hand to cover Becky's.

"I…" Becky chokes on her words. 

_ How do you tell your best friend you can't be around them… because all you want to do is beg them to press you up against the wall and take you? _

“Did I do something wrong?” Charlotte asks and her grip tightens. “Tell me and I’ll try to fix it.” She leans down so that their eyes are level and, Becky thinks, they must be in the eye of the storm now because the hurricane has calmed down a tiny bit. 

Becky exhales and presses their foreheads together, feeling those tingles making her nose wrinkle a little. 

“Never trust an alpha,” she whispers the mantra she’s had since she was young, what she’s been repeating to herself since she found out Charlotte was an alpha. She knew she would never be worthy, could never possibly even be a thought in Charlotte’s mind as a potential mate. So she’d pulled away to save herself the heartache and pain rejection would mean.

Charlotte gasps and steps back, taking her warmth with her. Becky sways forward before she realizes herself and keeps to the wall. “I don’t… I don’t understand.” She reaches up, letting go of Becky’s arm, to touch her cheek. It feels like a ghost’s touch when Becky closes her eyes, but she still can’t look into those blue eyes.

“I’ve always been told never to trust an alpha,” Becky mumbles. She doesn’t want to offend Charlotte but, at the same time, if this pushes her away, she won’t have to deal with her omega straining to just dig its teeth into Charlotte’s neck.

“So, once you found out I was one, you didn’t trust me anymore?” Charlotte’s voice feels like a poison dart to the heart, dripping with pain and hurt and touch of disappointment.

“I…”

“I can’t believe this.” Charlotte steps back and throws her hands in the air. “I can’t believe that you, of all people, would be that prejudice! Jesus, Becky, you know me; we’ve had each other’s backs since the beginning. And now you’re saying you can’t trust me? I thought… I thought…” She chokes on a sob and covers her mouth with a hand to muffle it. 

Becky deflates as Charlotte leans back against the end of a locker. She never meant to hurt the blonde and it hurts her to watch the other woman, the strongest woman she knows, unravel with just a sentence. She inhales, unable to breathe freely without inhaling the cloying yet familiar scent of flowers, and slides down the wall. She folds up, wrapping her arms around her knees and rests her chin on them. Charlotte towers over her like the skyscraper she is, like the queen she is, and Becky can’t do this.

“I’m sorry,” Becky whimpers as tears slide down her cheeks. She grips her hair and pulls a little. The flowers Charlotte’s growing in her soul, the scent that’s been following her since her debut, turns and smells like trampled flowers. And Becky knows that her boots were definitely the ones that crushed them. “I just… it’s hard, you know? In Dublin, I didn’t know who to trust and I trusted the wrong people, the wrong alphas. I got into some bad shit and I almost didn’t make it. Finn pulled me out and wrestling saved my life. I can’t let it happen again.” She whimpers again and angrily wipes at her eyes.

There’s a touch of warm skin and the overwhelming scent of her mother’s flowers and the redhead pulls in a shaky breath, allowing the comforting smell to sooth her battered soul. Becky feels Charlotte gently touche her fingers to her chin and uses gentle pressure to make Becky look at her. Hurricane grey has calmed to sky blue and Becky shudders out a sigh. The storm, the violent hurricane, has passed.

“I’m nothing like them, Becks,” Charlotte says as she moves to sit on her thighs. “You know that.” She runs her other hand through Becky’s hair, making her release the strands she’s got tangled in her fingers. “Please don’t shut me out again.” Charlotte slides on her butt so she’s resting next to Becky.

“I won’t,” Becky mumbles as she leans against Charlotte, “I don’t think I could if I wanted to, lass.”  She sighs and closes her eyes, pushing closer to the blonde, when she feels lips press against her forehead. She inhales the scent of fresh flowers, of spring with the fog rolling in off the moors, and smiles as she presses her nose against Charlotte’s shoulder.

Becky knows it’s going to be hard to let go of her mantra, of her belief that she can’t trust alphas. But she knows that out of every alpha she’s encountered, Charlotte’s going to bring her through the darkness that still lives inside her.

She sighs again as Charlotte slings her arm over Becky’s shoulders, pulling her closer. They snuggle together on the floor of the women’s NXT locker room until Sasha and Bayley find them. Becky makes the picture Bayley takes of the two of them sleeping, curled up against each other, her homescreen on her phone.

She cuddles into Charlotte on the way back to the hotel, still sleepy, as Bayley sings along to the radio in the front seat and Sasha tries to cover her mouth. 

This is her family. Sasha, Bayley, and Charlotte. And she’s going to keep it for as long as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Queenie, for help with the dialogue and for the encouragement!
> 
> Please let me know what you thought! There will eventually be a mating chapter, but it'll come out eventually!


End file.
